burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunter Olympus Governor
The Hunter Olympus Governor is one of nine new vehicles introduced to Burnout Paradise in the Big Surf Island update released on June 11, 2009. The Governor is only available by purchasing the Big Surf Island Pack. The Governor is a military vehicle that features a camouflage livery and heavily treaded off-road tires. The most notable difference between the Governor and its original variant is the addition of Stunt boost. The Governor's Strength rating has not been changed from the stock Olympus' poor handling and extremely heavy weight. The Governor's weight prevents it from being anywhere near useful in Stunt Runs even though it is equipped with Stunt boost and it cannot Flatspin or perform Barrel Rolls on smaller ramps at lower speeds. When trying to make this behemoth drift, it is near impossible unless the player performs a specific throttle and brake input. The player must turn and let off the gas completely while applying the brake fully. When the vehicle has passed the center of the entry of the turn, the player has to release the joystick and brake, then apply full gas with boost so the vehicle will straighten itself out. Adding any gas or boost wile braking to perform the drift will cause the Governor to understeer. It will take some practice, but once mastered, the Governor can make just about any low to high speed turn provided the player brakes in time. When going against Nighthawks, the Governor will still be tossed around and manhandled like most other cars, though if the player can slow a Nighthawk down, there is a better chance of a takedown for the Governor, though the Nighthawk will always have a greater chance of a takedown no matter what vehicle the player uses unless it is another Nighthawk. Even head-ons at full speed are not guaranteed by the Governor for a takedown. The Stunt boost gives it more mobility which makes it easier to maneuver than the stock version. Overall the Olympus Governor is best used in Marked Man and Road Rage events, and its strength rivals its sibling, despite the Takedown 4x4 sporting its Aggression boost. Description Now making its offline debut, the military spec Hunter Olympus Governor is still big, it's still slow, and it's still damn near unstoppable if you can get it up to speed. Rivals in road rage won't know what's hit them! How to Unlock Purchase the Big Surf Island Pack and earn 50% of the Big Surf Island License. Resemblance The Olympus Governor has strong resemblances to the Range Rover Stormer, the Honda Element's rear suicide doors, the Hummer H2 and the front of the new Ford Flex. Notes .]] *The Governor is one of few vehicles that can be driven with its engine fully exposed. *Details on this vehicle was first revealed in a news article created by Criterion Games on Friday, June 5th 2009. *This vehicle can't be used in an Online Cops and Robbers. *The Olympus Governor is one of the few vehicles in the game that is capable of taking down a GT Nighthawk head-on at full speed. *One of the reasons why the Governor is so difficult to drift and e-brake turn is that it has Four-wheel drive. Furthermore, despite its Stunt boost feature, its heaviness makes it far less useful for Stunt Run events. *The license plate "SARGE" refers to Sergeant Sullivan which is the persona of Burnout Paradise's Lead Designer Craig Sullivan. *The Olympus Governor cannot have its paint changed, especially when attempting a color-changing glitch. * In coding its name is CAR_CAPS_PDSVKOW. * The Governor uses a 5 speed transmission. * The name could be a reference to Arnold Schwarzenegger, who is a former governor of California and was the one to convince Hummer to develop the H1 for civilian use. * In ''Burnout Paradise Remastered'', the texture for the Olympus Governor was changed from dirt camo to a monochrome version of the original Olympus decals. Gallery Image:Olympus Governor 5.png Image:Olympus Governor 4.png‎ Image:Hunter_OlympusGov.png Image:HunterOlympus Governor.png See Also *Big Surf Island *Carson Annihilator Street Rod *SUV C160 Super